Alas Grises
by ChronoStory
Summary: Annie es un demonio que se dedica a destruir vidas humanas. Un día se topa con un ángel malherido y se propone corromperlo hasta que sus alas se vuelvan tan negras como el carbón.
1. Preludio negro

Esta es una idea que me lleva rondando por la cabeza un tiempo y finalmente me he atrevido a darle forma.

No quería empezar otro fanfic al mismo tiempo que _**Magia y Sangre**_ pero había algo que me molestaba, me sentía mal por todos los fans del Mikaannie que siguen mi fic y llevan 12 capítulos sin que Annie y Mikasa compartan ni una sola escena. El momento llegará, no os preocupéis, todos nos emocionaremos y lloraremos y nos desesperaremos juntos. Pero para eso aun tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas en la historia. Por eso mismo, para compensaros por esa falta de Mikaannie voy a publicar este otro fic. No será muy largo, pero creo que la trama va a ser muy interesante y mas intensa de lo que esta siendo hasta ahora _**Magia y Sangre**_.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic contiene escenas detalladas de violencia (agresión, maltrato, violación, suicidio...) y de contenido sexual (en ocasiones BDSM). La entrada está clasificada como "M" pero aun así quería especificarlo. Si eres sensible a alguna de estas cosas no sigas leyendo por favor.

* * *

. .

El viento frío otoñal soplaba meciendo los arboles y haciendo que sus hojas levantaran el vuelo. No había mucha gente en esa calle pese a ser medio día y apenas había trafico. La chica estaba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, caminaba por una zona llena de bloques de pisos. Comprobó su apariencia aprovechando el cristal del escaparate de una tienda cerrada. No le preocupaban mucho las modas del momento entre humanos pero le gustaba encajar entre la multitud y no llamar la atención así que al menos intentaba no llevar nada que alguien pudiera considerar ridículo. Vestía unos vaqueros negros acompañados de una de sus cómodas sudaderas y encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero de un tono azul oscuro que hacia juego con sus ojos. Se había recogido sin mucho miramiento su pelo rubio en un moño para evitar que le molestase con el viento. Al parecer su ropa seguía impecable, temía llevar alguna mancha de sangre. Annie volvió a ponerse en marcha, tenía ganas de llegar a casa. Hoy había sido un día productivo, por fin después de más de un mes había conseguido su objetivo. Levaba rondando a aquel chico todo ese tiempo y aprovechando sus inseguridades y problemas había conseguido que finalmente se suicidara. Simplemente hubiera preferido un método menos sangriento. El joven se había pegado un tiro en la cabeza y por poco no la había salpicado con su sangre. Todo lo que quedaba era volver al infierno y hacerle una visita a su jefe, el mayor de todos los demonios, y contarle que había tenido éxito. Entonces podría tomarse unos días bien merecidos de descanso antes de volver a buscar una nueva víctima. Con cada paso las hojas crujían bajo sus pies. Estaba pensando que hacer durante sus próximas vacaciones cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó algo extraño. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza para comprobar si había visto bien. En un hueco entre dos edificios demasiado estrecho como para ser llamado callejón había alguien tirado en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente y contemplo más de cerca la imagen. Era una chica la que estaba en el suelo, estaba llena de golpes y sangraba por todas partes. Su ropa estaba rota y fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran dos enormes alas que salían de su espalda. Las plumas eran de un blanco impoluto pero así como pasaba el tiempo se iban tornando de un gris muy claro. Se agachó para verle la cara de cerca, debajo de todos los moratones su piel parecía muy pálida. Su pelo por el contrario era de un negro profundo. La chica seguía respirando aunque parecía que le costaba esfuerzo. No estaba segura de si permanecía consciente. Annie volvió a erguirse y todavía con las manos en los bolsillos acercó el pie a una de las alas de la chica. Podía verse que estaba rota. Aun sabiéndolo la golpeó ligeramente, buscando alguna reacción ante el dolor. La joven encogió ligeramente las alas y contrajo el rostro. La rubia vio como intentaba abrir los ojos pero apenas podía hacerlo por la paliza recibida. Annie miró alrededor en busca de un posible culpable. El aspecto de las heridas indicaba que la chica no llevaba allí más de cinco minutos. Era fácil adivinar que había pasado. No había nada más tentador para un demonio que acabar con un ángel. Los demonios normalmente se dedicaban a torcer y hundir vidas humanas pero de vez en cuando se topaban con algún ángel, quienes se dedicaban justamente a lo contrario. El conflicto es evidente y siendo contrarios naturales es imposible que ambas especies convivan pacíficamente. Eso sin mencionar que la recompensa por acabar con una vida celestial era más que suficiente para correr el riesgo de enzarzarse en una pelea. Para dejarla así de maltrecha debía de haber sido un grupo de demonios quien la había atacado. Annie permaneció pensativa contemplándola como quien contempla un cuadro. Delante de ella había una gran oportunidad de escalar posiciones dentro del infierno. Podía matarla pero también podía hacer que esas alas se volvieran tan negras como el carbón. Eso ultimo le daría muchísimos más puntos pero también le costaría tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin decantarse por nada decidió que de momento la llevaría a casa y pensaría que hacer más adelante. Lo primero ahora mismo era reclamar por fin sus vacaciones. Sin darle más vueltas la cargó en brazos y un leve quejido se escapó entre los labios del ángel que parecía ya no tener fuerzas para nada y que no se resistió en ningún momento. Entonces unas grandes alas negras aparecieron en la espalda de Annie, las empezó a mover y salió volando.

.

.

.

El paso de sus botas resonaba a lo largo del pasillo, la suela rozaba ligeramente con el pulido suelo ya que no se molestaba en levantar el pie lo suficiente al caminar. Llevaba un paso lento, no quería alargar la visita más de lo necesario pero por otro lado necesitaba tomarse su tiempo antes de pasar por las grandes puertas de metal forjado que veía al fondo. Cada vez que tenía que dar parte de sus progresos se ponía nerviosa, no porque dudara de sus capacidades sino porque el demonio al que iba a ver siempre la hacía sentir algo incomoda. El demonio más fuerte y poderoso de todo el infierno, el rey del inframundo. A lo largo de los milenios el puesto había sido ocupado por varios demonios dándole diferentes nombres: Lucifer, Satán, Lilith, Diablo, Belcebú… Ella iba a ver a Ymir, quien llevaba reinando desde hacía siglos. Finalmente oyó como las puertas se cerraban a su espalda y se paró en seco esperando a que su presencia fuera percibida. La sala era inmensamente grande, el techo estaba tan alto que era imposible calcular la altura. Una alfombra de color purpura iba desde la puerta hasta el gran trono que estaba hecho de oro, hierro y rubíes. Sobre el estaba sentada una mujer, Annie nunca la había visto de pie pero era evidente que era bastante alta. Tenía la piel morena y cubierta de pecas que le restaban algo de seriedad pese a ser quien era. Su pelo era castaño y le enmarcaba la cara, siempre lo llevaba despeinado y rara vez lo llevaba recogido. Sobre ella había otra mujer de pelo largo y rubio. Era delgada y de poca estatura. Podía vérsele unas alas a la espalda de un sucio gris ceniza. Estaba totalmente desnuda así que podían apreciarse todos los mordiscos y arañazos que coleccionaba en su cuerpo. Estaba encadenada de pies y manos, incluso tenía un grillete en el cuello a modo de collar que llevaba una cadena de la cual Ymir tiraba para atraerla más hacia ella. La más alta devoraba sin compasión la boca de la otra quien la recibía con pasividad. Durante unos segundos la mente de Annie se acordó del ángel que tenía en casa. Las alas de aquella chica rubia eran mucho más oscuras pero seguía siendo un ángel también. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Ymir dejó que aquella pobre chica cogiera aire e indicó al demonio que se acercara. Caminó hasta el trono quedándose a la distancia de respeto establecida. Saludó inclinando brevemente la cabeza y esperó a que le dieran permiso para hablar.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo pequeña Annie!

La reina siempre había tenido cierta fijación con su altura y le encantaba recordarle cada vez que podía su escasa estatura. Esto era algo que a Annie le importaba poco así que no le afectaba lo más mínimo.

-Gracias Ymir.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-He conseguido acabar con otro de mis objetivos.

-Bien, eso hacen ya tres en lo que llevamos de mes. –Ymir agarró de las muñecas al ángel que seguía en su regazo y las movió de forma que las palmas de la chica se juntaran obligándola a aplaudir repetidas veces.- Bravo. Buen trabajo.

Annie vio como la mirada de la rubia estaba vacía, sin rastro de emoción alguna.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Se voló la cabeza con un arma.

-Que aburrido.

En eso Annie le daba toda la razón. Llevaba tan solo unos años dedicándose a esto ya que era bastante joven pero estaba deseando ganarse el favor de Ymir impresionándola para ascender rápido y poder pasar a cosas más interesantes. Los suicidios y los crímenes pasionales eran demasiado comunes, ella quería hacer tambalear países, quebrar economías, llevar desesperación a miles de personas a la vez. Sin embargo, más adelante le gustaría poder quedarse en el infierno con un cargo importante donde poder mangonear a demonios de niveles inferiores para que hicieran su trabajo por ella o torturar almas. Sabía que aun quedaban muchos años para eso pero lo cierto era que de alguna forma Ymir tenía cierto favoritismo por ella. Desconocía la razón pero sería estúpida si no aprovechase esa ventaja. El único problema es que de igual forma que estaba más pendiente de sus logros que de los de otros demonios de su nivel, también lo estaba de sus errores. Afortunadamente Annie trabajaba a la perfección y rara vez perdía algún objetivo.

-No te preocupes porque mi próxima víctima será alguien muy interesante.

Annie se detuvo ahí pero Ymir le instó a que continuara hablando con la mirada.

-Un ángel.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada un instante hacia la chica en el regazo de la reina. El derroche de malicia que había presenciado desde que había entrado allí la había convencido de que hacer con su nueva huésped. Haría que sus alas se oscurecieran, mucho más que las del ángel que tenía delante y así superaría a Ymir y esta tendría que reconocer su valía.

La castaña se rió por lo bajo y pasó una de sus manos por el muslo de la chica que tenia encima.

-¿Te ha dado envidia?

-Lo corromperé tanto que será incapaz de volver a salvar ningún alma.

Ymir conocía bien la determinación de Annie y sabia que si se lo proponía podría conseguir lo que quisiera. Durante unos segundos se quedó pensativa.

-Si lo consigues te daré un área para que la gestiones como quieras.

Esta era su oportunidad. No podía fallar.

-De todas formas no hagas ninguna locura.

Ymir se refería a que no buscara un enfrentamiento directo con un ángel ya que eran igual de poderosos que los demonios o incluso más fuertes. Para alguien con poca experiencia podía ser peligroso. Lo que ella no sabía es que no necesitaba hacer nada porque el ángel estaba durmiendo en su propia cama. Aunque eso no se lo iba a contar a Ymir porque perdería merito.

Annie volvió a inclinar la cabeza a modo de despedida dando por finalizada la conversación y se dio media vuelta. Antes de salir oyó un gemido en el que se podía distinguir cierto tono de sorpresa pero no se giró a ver, sinceramente prefería no ver aquello.

.

.

.

La habitación apenas tenía luz. Estaba anocheciendo y la lámpara estaba apagada. Al llegar había encontrado todo como lo había dejado así que seguramente el ángel no se había despertado en toda la tarde. Annie se acercó a la cama silenciosamente y se quedó mirando durante minutos. La chica dormía profundamente recostada de lado. Sus alas estaban desplegadas y captaban toda la atención. Lo cierto era que, sin contar a las esclavas de Ymir, nunca antes había visto un ángel. Le había sorprendido el blanco intenso de sus plumas tan diferentes a las suyas. En algún rincón de su interior le daba un poco de pena que hubieran perdido su color puro. Lentamente se subió a la cama y se colocó sobre la chica, con cuidado de no despertarla y sin tocarla en ningún momento. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros. Su primera idea fue tomarla por la fuerza pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que eso no resultaría. Viendo como la encontró era evidente que no solo le habían pegado una paliza, también la habían violado. No era raro encontrar un caso así. Los ángeles solo podían dedicarse a salvar almas, nada más. Apenas tenían vida aparte de eso. Debían mantenerse puros en cuerpo y espíritu así que no podían entregarse a nadie o perderían las alas. Muchos demonios disfrutaban arrebatándoles la pureza ya que es lo peor que le puede pasar a un ángel. Sin embargo parecía ser que había diferencia entre perderla a la fuerza o por propio deseo. Era verdad que el color de sus alas se había oscurecido pero ínfimamente comparadas con las de aquella esclava. Si quería que realmente se volvieran negras tenía que actuar igual que con los humanos. Empezar presionando ligeramente pero de forma constante para finalmente apretar más y más hasta que su víctima decidiese acabar con todo con el fin de dejar de oírla a ella. Con un casi imperceptible suspiro se retiró y cerró la puerta. Se fue al sofá, su casa solo tenía un dormitorio así que tendría que dormir allí. Aun así no descansó mucho, tenía que preparar bien su estrategia a seguir porque una vez que esa chica se despertara tendría que empezar a actuar y si fallaba y la descubría todo se echaría a perder.


	2. Preludio blanco

Aunque parecía tranquila aquellos que la conocían bien podían ver que había perdido parte de su calma habitual. El gran día había llegado, por fin podría ir a la Tierra pero aunque llevaba esperándolo durante años ahora sentía algo de nervios. Era normal pensar en si iba a ser capaz de cumplir con su deber. Era algo importante y no debía fallar.

Tenía que ponerse en camino ya pero no podía marcharse sin despedirse. Sus dos amigos llegaban tarde.

-¡Mikasa!

Se giró al oír su nombre y allí estaban, ambos intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Pensábamos que ya te habrías ido. –El chico de ojos verdes hablaba con alivio.

-No podía irme sin deciros adiós. Además no sé cuándo podré volver.

-No te preocupes, siendo tu primer encargo no será nada demasiado difícil. Seguro que en una semana o así estas por aquí de nuevo.

Iba a ser raro no estar con ellos a partir de ahora. Los tres habían estado siempre muy unidos. Ella era la primera en ir a la Tierra pero pronto seria también el turno de Eren y Armin. Sabía que una vez que empezaran a ocuparse de encargos ya no podrían verse tan a menudo y eso la ponía algo triste.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien. –Al rubio le resultaba gracioso ver a Mikasa tan nerviosa ya que siempre actuaba muy segura de sí misma.

-Bueno, supongo que he de irme ya.

-Espera.

Eren se quitó del cuello su bufanda roja. Nadie sabía de donde la había sacado ya que no era algo que se usase mucho allí en el cielo pero siempre la llevaba consigo, era casi como un amuleto de buena suerte.

-Ten, un regalo. Para que te vaya bien.

El muchacho se la colocó encima sin mucho cuidado de forma que la bufanda le tapaba parte de la cara. Cuando la chica la puso en su lugar los otros dos pudieron ver la emoción en su rostro.

-Eren…

El afecto del joven le dio el ánimo que necesitaba para emprender su viaje.

-Gracias.

Los abrazo a los dos y se marchó sintiendo que dejaba atrás parte de una vida.

.

.

.

Hacia frio. Más de lo que había esperado. Ahora se sentía aun mas agradecida a Eren por regalarle su bufanda. Llevaba un bonito vestido color crema que le llegaba por las rodillas y una fina chaquetilla rosa. El viento revolvía su pelo largo y negro irritándola ligeramente. Estar en la azotea de un edificio también influía, allí el viento era más fuerte. En el cielo no había frío ni viento, tendría que acostumbrarse a aquellas cosas rápido si quería hacer bien su trabajo. Estaba empezando a tiritar y se le pasó por la cabeza el irse y buscar ropa de más abrigo pero no podía hacerlo, su encargo pasaría por allí en un momento u otro. Después de unos minutos por fin la vio aparecer. Era una chica y vestía un uniforme escolar, estaba volviendo a casa al parecer. Todo lo que sabía de ella es que acababa de perder a su madre y que la relación que tenía con su padre era nula así que en esos momentos estaría tentada por malas elecciones, Mikasa debía asegurarse de que esa joven no se echaba a perder ya que tenía un futuro brillante. Estaba pensando cual sería la mejor forma para entrar en contacto con ella cuando oyó ruido a su espalda y al girarse los vio. Había cuatro personas más aparte de ella en la azotea, la estaban mirando y se acercaban. El problema era que todos llevaban unas grandes alas negras en la espalda. Nunca antes había visto algo tan negro. Su corazón empezó a latir atropelladamente y por unos instantes se quedó clavada en el sitio a causa del pánico.

-¿Tienes frio? Si quieres te puedo calentar.

El mismo demonio que había hablado levantó la mano para que estuviera a la vista de Mikasa y dobló los dedos haciendo que sus nudillos crujieran.

Eso pareció hacer volver en si al ángel que se lanzó de la azotea en un segundo sin que los otros pudieran evitarlo. En medio de la caída sacó sus alas y voló antes de llegar al suelo. Mikasa siempre había sido muy rápida volando, era una de sus cualidades favoritas. Era imposible enfrentarse a los cuatro ella sola así que solo podía huir. Desafortunadamente el maldito viento le impedía volar todo lo rápido que podía. Sin embargo a sus perseguidores les pasaba todo lo contrario, no solo estaban acostumbrados a los azotes de aire sino que sabían aprovecharlos en su beneficio. En un par de minutos le dieron alcance, justo cuando estaba pasando entre dos edificios para intentar ganar distancia uno de ellos apareció delante de ella a toda velocidad. Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar el ángel no pudo evitar que el demonio la arrollara. Sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire en su interior debido a la violencia del golpe y antes de que pudiera intentar soltarse del agarre su agresor hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo. El impacto hizo que parte del pavimento saliera despedido provocando un gran estruendo. De repente algo desconocido para ella nublo sus sentidos. Dolor. Le habían hablado sobre el pero nunca imagino que fuera tan intenso. Intento levantarse pero otro de los demonios se lo impidió colocando una de sus botas sobre su pecho.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo aquello?

Los demonios reían y hablaban entre ellos como si no pudiera oírlos. Uno le chocó la mano al que había conseguido derribarla.

-Buen placaje.

-¿A donde ibas con tanta prisa?- El tipo empezó a pisarla con más fuerza.- Nosotros que veníamos a invitarte a un café y tu vas y sales volando. Si tantas ganas tienes de saltarte la parte aburrida no hay problema.

Acto seguido y sin decir una palabra más levantó el pie pero solo para propinarle una patada en el costado que la dejó de nuevo sin aliento. Después de ese, decenas y decenas de golpes lo siguieron. Los cuatro la habían rodeado y le pegaban sin piedad. Al principio intentó defenderse esquivándolos e intentando contraatacar pero todo fue en vano, lo único que pudo hacer finalmente fue cubrirse y esperar a que decidieran parar. Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y a cada golpe estaba más desorientada. Su sangre se empezaba a acumular en el asfalto. Sabía que a ese paso pronto perdería la consciencia pero entonces los demonios se detuvieron.

-Bueno ¿pasamos a la mejor parte?

Mikasa apenas pudo oírlo. Solo daba gracias porque los golpes hubieran parado. Los oídos le pitaban y podía saborear su sangre la cual se le acumulaba en la garganta y la hacía toser. De pronto el mismo que había iniciado los golpes se agacho y se colocó sobre ella. Al ver que intentaba quitarle la ropa entendió sus intenciones y trato de quitárselo de encima pero el dolor apenas la dejaba moverse. Seguramente a esas alturas ya llevaría varios huesos rotos, aun así intentó empujar al tipo sin ningún resultado.

-…no… por favor…

-Si te estás quieta será mucho más fácil para todos, así que pórtate bien.–Le pegó un puñetazo en la cara con tanta fuerza que cerca estuvo de noquearla.

Otro demonio le sujetó los brazos y le habló al oído.

-Aunque yo prefiero que te resistas y grites, es más divertido.

Le subió la falda del vestido y rasgó la parte de arriba haciendo que algunos de los botones salieran despedidos. Por último le quitó de un tirón la bufanda y la tiró al suelo.

¿Por qué le ocurría esto? Se suponía que todo le iba a ir bien, que estaría en casa en unos días. Ahora lo único que quería era volver a ver a Eren y Armin. Incapaz de moverse, se quedó mirando el regalo de su amigo que se había manchado con su sangre mientras sentía las manos de aquellos desalmados por todo su cuerpo. De repente sintió un dolor ardiente entre las piernas tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a partir en dos. Ya no podría volver al cielo, sería una vergüenza. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a sus queridos amigos. Los minutos se eternizaron. De vez en cuando volvía a recibir algún golpe que le recordaba que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era real. Uno a uno se fueron turnando para seguir con esa tortura. La joven llegó a pensar que aquello no tendría fin pero sus agresores acabaron cansándose y la dejaron allí tirada.

La comezón caliente de todas sus heridas fue apagándose gracias al viento que corría a través del callejón, sin embargo, al poco tiempo comenzó a temblar. Hacía mucho frío. Su piel estaba en contacto con el aire helado y el suelo. Intentó alcanzar la bufanda que estaba a escasos centímetros pero aunque consiguió agarrarla no fue capaz de atraerla hacia sí. No tenía fuerzas para nada, solo quería que el dolor acabara. Poco a poco todo se empezó a poner negro, eran sus ojos los que se estaban cerrando. Creyó oír unos pasos acercándose pero ya le daba igual todo.

Nada sería peor que lo que le acababa de pasar.

.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo estaba negro, pronto se acostumbro a la falta de luz y vio que estaba en un dormitorio. Las persianas estaban bajadas, solo había una estrecha franja de luz que provenía de la puerta que estaba casi cerrada. Hallarse en un lugar desconocido la puso alerta pero entonces sintió una ola de dolor que hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido. Recordó todo el horror que había tenido que soportar, por un momento pensó que tal vez había sido un sueño pero su cuerpo le decía que había sido muy real. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. En la mesilla vio la bufanda de Eren y la sujeto contra su pecho, quería irse a casa. Movió sus alas y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban rotas. Su cuerpo se curaría rápido pero a las alas les costaría meses sanar y sin ellas era imposible volver al cielo. No sabía que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante pero en esos momentos era más importante saber donde estaba. Sus alas estaban al descubierto y quien quiera que la hubiera traído allí las había visto. Una de las normas más importantes era que un ángel nunca podía revelar su naturaleza a un humano. Con lentitud se levantó de la cama e intento ir hasta la puerta pero se cayó al suelo antes de alcanzarla. Oyó como alguien iba hasta la habitación y encendía la luz. Rápidamente una chica se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Dejó que se apoyara en ella para caminar y la llevó de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

Tenía el pelo rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules. La chica se inclinó hacia Mikasa y le apartó el pelo de la cara para mirarla de cerca.

-Vaya, te estás curando muy rápido. Ya casi no llevas los ojos hinchados y esto casi está cerrado.

Le pasó el dedo por la ceja rota con cuidado.

-Te hubiera llevado a un hospital pero no se que hubieran hecho con tus alas.

El ángel retrocedió y la miró con cautela.

-Tranquila, aquí no te va a pasar nada. No se lo diré a nadie. Estás en mi casa, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. –Le cogió del brazo despacio y se lo flexiono mirando su reacción. –Parece que este brazo ya está mejor, tus heridas se van curando sin mucha ayuda así que con unos días descansando seguramente te encuentres ya bien. Vuelve a echarte, te prepararé algo para comer. Por cierto, me llamo Annie. ¿Y tú?

-Mikasa.

-De acuerdo Mikasa, no sé quién te habrá hecho todo eso pero aquí estas a salvo. Puedes relajarte.

Fue hasta la puerta y antes de salir le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a quedarse sola el ángel se colocó la bufanda de Eren alrededor del cuello y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas.

* * *

Fin del preludio.

Después de esto me voy a poner de cabeza con el capitulo 13 de Magia y Sangre así que no esperéis capitulo nuevo de Alas Grises hasta después de que lo suba. No desesperéis seguro que el capi 13 esta antes de fin de mes. De todas formas me gustaría escribir este nuevo fic con capítulos largos así que seguramente lo vaya actualizando lentamente.

¡Gracias por leer y recordad que todas las reviews son bien recibidas!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. I

. .

Unos ruidos la sacaron de su sueño. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas, se revolvió entre las sabanas hasta que consiguió estar lo suficientemente despierta como para levantarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama lentamente, su cuerpo seguía doliendo pero no era nada comparado con la agonía que había tenido que soportar aquellos días atrás. Llevaba tres días en casa de Annie y los había pasado mayormente durmiendo, al menos así había sido durante los dos primeros. Esa noche apenas había dormido un par de horas. Al parecer su cuerpo quedaba exhausto por la regeneración de sus heridas y con todo aquel dolor lo único que quería era dormir para no sentir nada. Sin embargo así como había ido recuperándose físicamente cada vez se sentía más enferma. Su mente no paraba de repasar cada instante del abuso que había sufrido, como aquellos demonios le habían quitado su pureza y así era incapaz de pegar ojo.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Su reflejo le devolvía una mirada sin brillo, las ojeras marcaban su rostro y parecía que habían venido para quedarse. Su piel tenía un color grisáceo y enfermizo y sus labios estaban secos. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió el grifo, después de lavarse con cuidado de no hacerse daño en las heridas que aún conservaba lo cerró y se secó. Se quedo allí de pie durante unos segundos más hasta que decidió abrir sus alas para comprobar cómo estaban sanando. Sin embargo, la imagen que vio la dejo helada. Aquellas no eran sus alas, no podían serlo. La última vez que las vio eran blancas, como siempre habían sido, pero ahora tenían aquel color sucio. Era un gris bastante claro pero para ella la diferencia era abismal. Siguió mirando al espejo atónita, esperando que de alguna forma sus plumas recuperaran su tonalidad original pero no hubo cambio alguno. Después de largos minuto consiguió serenarse y salió. Intentó parecer tranquila porque no quería preocupar a Annie. La joven se había involucrado más de lo que debía, no iba a complicarle más la vida con sus problemas.

Con algo de duda entró en la cocina donde la rubia estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días. –Con una breve sonrisa Annie le indicó que se sentara a la mesa, donde había un plato con tostadas.

Normalmente la joven mantenía una expresión seria, la cual Mikasa malinterpretó los primeros días. Le hizo pensar que su presencia la incomodaba pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver. Su primera impresión se fue desmontando a cada pequeña sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba para tranquilizarla o darle confianza.

-Hoy es el primer día que desayunas.- En su voz podía notarse que se alegraba por la mejoría del ángel. -¿Quieres un café?

Mikasa dejó de respirar por un instante. Aquellos tipos habían dicho algo de un café justo antes de atacarla. Sintió como sus manos empezaban a temblar pero apretó los puños e intentó enterrar el recuerdo de nuevo.

-No. –La chica se limitó a contestar escuetamente.

-Vale, entonces tendrá que ser leche con chocolate porque no tengo té. Puedo comprar cuando vuelva del trabajo si quieres.

-No hace falta que te molestes.

Annie se acercó, le puso delante una taza humeante y acto seguido se sentó a la mesa también. Miró su reloj de muñeca y levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Bien… hoy voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Mikasa sabía que el trabajo era una parte muy importante en las vidas humanas.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada porque me retrase un poco. No tendré ninguna sesión hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas.

-¿Sesión?

-De terapia. Soy psicóloga y trabajo en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Mikasa la joven le explicó.

-Mi trabajo es hablar con gente que lo está pasando mal. Hablo con ellos de sus vidas y sus problemas hasta que consigo que se acaben.

La morena se sorprendió. Estaba claro que Annie era una buena persona. No solo la había ayudado a ella sino que se dedicaba a eso diariamente. Tal vez no tenía porque recelar tanto. Temía que fuera a revelarle a alguien su naturaleza pero cada vez estaba más convencida de que podía confiar en ella.

-Normalmente, al llegar al trabajo cuadro horarios y preparo el contenido de cada terapia. No pasará nada porque improvise por un día. –Con una sonrisa picara le giñó un ojo.

Mikasa se llevó la taza a los labios al igual que estaba haciendo la otra. El aroma que desprendía prometía un buen sabor. Fue a beber pero cuando el líquido tocó sus labios y lengua una fuerte sensación hizo que alejara la taza con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que parte del contenido acabara sobre ella.

Annie se levanto de inmediato y fue a por un trapo. Mientras Mikasa intentaba alejar la ropa mojada de su piel y se llevaba un dedo a los labios donde esa sensación dolorosa permanecía.

-¿Te has quemado? He calentado demasiado la leche, perdona.

La rubia intentó limpiar a Mikasa presionando con cuidado el trapo contra su pecho, que era donde se había manchado la joven.

Conque eso era lo que se sentía al quemarse. La joven estaba algo desconcertada. No le gustaba nada esto de aprender con la experiencia.

Annie colocó su dedo sobre la rojez que tenía el labio del ángel, quien lo encontró agradablemente frio. Mikasa se puso algo nerviosa al tenerla tan cerca. No estaba acostumbrada a que la tocaran, ni siquiera Eren o Armin. En cambio la rubia pareció no haber pensado el gesto siquiera. Sabía que los humanos estaban muy acostumbrados al contacto físico y que lo necesitaban para vivir así que intentó no moverse para no ofenderla.

-Supongo que con lo rápido que te curas en un minuto se te habrá pasado.

Después de unos segundos Annie rompió el contacto y recogió su taza de café que ya había acabado para llevarla a la pila. Al darle la espalda a Mikasa no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran maliciosamente. El rubor en las mejillas del ángel era lo que había buscado con aquel gesto tan íntimo y lo había conseguido. Al volver a la mesa tomó la taza de la morena y removió la leche con una cucharilla mientras soplaba para que se enfriara.

-Ten, prueba ahora.

Mikasa volvió a levantar la taza, esta vez con algo de duda. Acercó con cuidado los labios y finalmente bebió. Ya no quemaba tanto y pudo saborear el chocolate. Abrió más los ojos sorprendida por lo bueno que estaba. Annie intentó ocultar una risa sin éxito. Le hacía verdadera gracia que el ángel reaccionara de forma tan exagerada ante las cosas más simples. La morena debía de llevar muy poco tiempo en la tierra. Sus primeros días en aquel mundo también habían sido caóticos y aterradores, así que sabía lo que era pasar por todo aquello. Aunque prefería no pensar en lo inútil y perdida que se sentía entonces.

-¿Es que en el cielo no hay chocolate? -Así como las palabras salían de su boca se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

La morena se quedó mirándola con desconfianza. Ella no le había contado nada sobre sí misma. Ni siquiera le había llegado a decir que era un ángel y el simple hecho de tener alas no tenia por que implicar que lo fuera, mucho menos que hubiera un cielo. Sabía que aquello estaba dentro del saber popular humano pero no a ciencia cierta, sino como una convicción.

-¿Cielo?

-Sí. –Annie se aclaró la garganta intentando seguir pareciendo inocente y tranquila. –Tienes alas así que eres un ángel ¿no? Y los ángeles vienen del cielo.

Mikasa acabó por suponer que era normal que alguien hubiera llegado a esa conclusión así que no le dio más importancia.

-No te puedo contar nada acerca del cielo. –Hizo una pausa mientras miraba a la taza. –Pero no tenemos chocolate.

-Pues vaya. En este mundo hay personas que serian incapaces de vivir sin él. –El tono de Annie era algo burlón.

Mikasa aun no se había terminado la leche cuando Annie se levanto de la mesa.

-Bueno, ahora sí que sí, tengo que irme o me van a matar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Come y usa lo que te apetezca, como si estuvieras en tu casa. No cerraré con llave para que no te quedes encerrada si pasa algo, pero no abras la puerta a nadie ¿vale? Si alguien llama haz como que no estás aquí y ya está.

La otra asintió intentando quedarse con toda la información que le estaban dando.

-Hasta luego. Volveré sobre las cinco. –La joven la miró por última vez antes de abrir la puerta. -Intenta no quemar la casa. –Lo dijo en tono de broma pero vio una sombra de pánico en la mirada de la otra chica.

Salió de casa con una sonrisa en los labios que permaneció allí durante unos segundos. Entró al ascensor y se miró en el espejo. Con su pequeño desliz había puesto en peligro su plan. Por fortuna parecía estar ganándose al ángel lo suficiente como para que no dudase de ella. Parecía que aquello iba a ser mucho más divertido de lo que había pensado. De todas formas no debía bajar la guardia, no podía volver a repetir un error como el de antes. Una vez en la calle fue a subir al metro, podía ir volando con sus alas hasta su destino pero le gustaba mezclarse con la gente y descubrir posibles víctimas futuras. Aunque ahora su principal objetivo era Mikasa, no podía descuidar a sus otros trabajos. Hoy se dirigía a una casa en las afueras, un adosado en un bonito barrio residencial. Allí vivía una pareja recién casada a la que llevaba rondando ya demasiado tiempo. Tenía que acelerar las cosas si quería conseguir resultados.

.

.

.

Una vez delante de la casa esperó a que el marido saliera a trabajar y se coló por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta. Annie ocultó su presencia, era una habilidad que los demonios tenían para poder acercarse a sus víctimas. Resultaban invisibles para los humanos y al hablar estos pensaban que era su propia voz la que oían en su cabeza. La mejor estrategia era ir poco a poco aumentando la presión. La rubia siempre utilizaba la misma frase para comenzar con cada víctima. "Hoy ha sido un mal día". Algo tan simple como eso acababa haciendo mella en el ánimo de la gente. Poco a poco el acoso iba en aumento hasta que en unas semanas los sesos de su objetivo estaban esparcidos en la pared. La mujer estaba limpiando la cocina mientras escuchaba música. Era una melodía alegre y con ritmo que incitaba a bailar y esta tarareaba al son. Annie odiaba ese tipo de música, no por nada personal, simplemente hacia su trabajo más difícil. Hoy parecía que iba a empezar su jornada con un hándicap. La rubia suspiró con cansancio, aquellos dos le estaban haciendo invertir demasiado esfuerzo. Al menos una vez que lo consiguiera sería un dos por uno. Aprovechando que la mujer era incapaz de verla, dio un manotazo a la radio y cuando cayó al suelo le pegó un pisotón haciendo que las piezas saltaran por el aire. La música paro al instante y la mujer se quedó mirando el destrozo durante unos segundos asustada. Después de recogerlo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero ahora en silencio.

-Bueno, otra vez sola en esta graaan casa. Limpiando, como no.

Los movimientos de la mujer se hicieron más lentos, señal de que estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Después de todo lo que habéis discutido, por muchas disculpas que te ha pedido… todo sigue igual. Él está fuera haciendo su vida y tú estas aquí perdiendo la tuya. ¿Dónde estabas hace dos años? En una clase, repartiendo conocimiento. Ayudando a crear un futuro. Esos niños… tú los llevabas por el buen camino. Los convertías en las personas que querían ser. ¿Y ahora? Lo más interesante que haces es quitar el mal olor de sus calcetines. Lo cual es todo un logro, por cierto. Dejaste tu vida atrás para venir aquí, a esta ciudad, a esta casa. Fue lo que él quería y tú como una tonta lo complaciste. Has tirado todo por la borda y así es como te lo paga. Dejándote en casa sola todo el día limpiando su mierda.

La mujer dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que limpio rápidamente. Fue al salón y cogió un libro de la estantería. Ante esto Annie sonrió cruelmente. Se había preparado a fondo, estaba decidida a no darles más de un día. La mujer llevaba un par de semanas leyendo dicho libro y Annie había hecho los deberes. Se había dado cuenta de que muchas veces la mujer recurría a él cuando empezaba a deprimirse así que decidió leerlo también para saber qué era lo que buscaba al hacerlo. El libro era horrible, lleno de sensiblería y totalmente irreal. Al demonio le costó horrores terminarlo hasta el final pero si le valía para tener más material con el que presionar a su víctima merecía la pena.

-No sé para qué lees eso. Es estúpido. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Si eso fuera una historia real al final él se largaría con la furcia de su secretaria y dejaría a la protagonista sola y con los críos. ¿Te crees que de repente tu vida va a cambiar por arte de magia y Franz va a aparecer por la puerta con un ramo de flores invitándote a una cena en París? No seas ridícula. Le da igual lo que pienses. Le da igual lo que hagas. Lo único que le importa es tener la cena servida a las nueve.

La mujer dejó a un lado el libro y se echó a llorar esta vez sin intentar frenarse.

-Jamás volverás a ser feliz. Seguirás atrapada en esta casa hasta que mueras. Es más, seguro que si ahora mismo murieses él se sentiría aliviado. Ya no tendría que oír tus gritos y reproches por los que se siente tan indignado. –Annie le dio a su voz todo el desdén que pudo.- Por fin podría tirarse a esa rubia teñida de contabilidad sin sentirse mal por engañarte.

-…no es verdad… el no haría eso…

A Annie le entraron ganas de patear algo. ¿Cómo era posible que a esas alturas aun no estuviera convencida de ello? Por supuesto que era mentira pero el demonio llevaba meses susurrándole esa idea, intentando que empezara a comerse la cabeza con el tema y aun así la mujer seguía teniendo algo de esperanza. Era el amor, el mayor enemigo de Annie, el que la hacía seguir creyendo ciegamente en su esposo. EL demonio no entendía que ese sentimiento tuviera tanta fuerza como para superar la desesperación y el dolor. Estaba hartándose de aquellos dos. Se había dicho que ese era el último día que iba a tener que verles las caras y así sería. Salió del salón y entró en la habitación de la pareja. Se arrancó sin miramientos uno de sus cabellos rubios y lo miró. Aquello era hacer trampa pero le daba igual. Técnicamente no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla. Simplemente le molestaba tener que recurrir a eso porque demostraba que no había podido convencerles por sí misma. No obstante no quería perder más tiempo en esa casa. Ellos eran el último objetivo que le quedaba pendiente. Una vez que estuviera libre podría dedicarle todo su tiempo a Mikasa, cosa que estaba deseando. Miró alrededor, había ropa de Franz en una silla. El hombre llevaba llegando tarde a casa por las noches desde hacía unos días. Era a causa del trabajo pero a ella le venía perfecto. Se acercó y colocó su cabello en un pantalón. Volvió a donde estaba la mujer que seguía llorando.

-Franz te dijo que necesitaba ese pantalón limpio para mañana. Será mejor que lo laves o pensará que eres una inútil.

Se levantó lentamente del sofá y con pasos pesados entró en el dormitorio. Annie la siguió observándola de cerca. Cuando se llevó el pantalón de la silla pareció no darse cuenta pero al ir a mirar las manchas se topó con el cabello de lleno. Con los ojos de par en par, pegó casi la nariz a la tela para verlo más de cerca. Lo recogió con dedos temblorosos y lo levantó para mirar a la luz de qué color era. Aquel pelo era demasiado largo como para que fuera de Franz y no era pelirrojo, así que tampoco era de ella.

-Vaya. Ahí está la prueba. Un pelo rubio en sus pantalones. Me gustará ver que excusa pone esta vez. Si lo hubieras encontrado en su abrigo o incluso en una camisa, podría tener alguna explicación posible que no implique que te está engañando pero ¿en el pantalón? Es muy difícil refrotar la cabeza en la entrepierna de alguien sin estar haciendo nada malo. –Annie soltó una pequeña risa cruel.- Por fin tienes la prueba de que todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira. Se ha estado tirando a esa zorra de la oficina y tú aquí como una pánfila creyendo en él.

La mujer dejó caer la prenda al suelo y fue de nuevo al dormitorio casi dando tumbos. Se dejó caer en la cama y empezó a llorar. Lo hacía tan fuerte que incluso a Annie le resultó molesto después de un tiempo.

-¡Deja de llorar! ¿No estas cansada de ser tan patética?

La pelirroja intentó serenarse, aunque apenas consiguió parar sus sollozos.

-¿…q-que voy a hacer ahora…?

Annie sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

.

.

.

El hombre salió del coche tomándose su tiempo. Estaba tremendamente agotado. Ese último mes había habido recortes en la plantilla y todos tenían que cargar con más trabajo del que les correspondía, pero ese día en concreto había sido de los peores en un buen tiempo. Había tenido que estar toda la jornada lidiando con comerciales, intentando conseguir algún ajuste en los presupuestos. Debían reducir costes y a él le había caído el embrollo de sacar de alguna de aquellas hienas algún descuento. Si no lo lograba estaría en la calle en un par de semanas. Hace un tiempo le hubiera aliviado llegar a casa pero últimamente Hannah estaba de lo más extraña. Desconfiaba por todo y cada vez que le hablaba lo hacía de forma fría o malhumorada. No hacía más que recriminarle cosas absurdas y podía sentir como su relación se rompía a cada día que pasaba. Con un suspiro sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de casa. Todo estaba en silencio, dejó sus cosas en la entrada y buscó a su mujer. No estaba en el salón y tampoco en la cocina. Entró al dormitorio y allí estaba, sentada en la cama. Le extrañó un poco encontrarla ahí sin hacer nada pero no lo dijo. Tampoco la beso, la última vez que lo intentó solo sirvió para comenzar una discusión.

-Hola.

Franz no recibió respuesta. No tenía mucho tiempo ya que en dos horas tenía que volver a la oficina, así que se quitó los zapatos y fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba las manos le hablo a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hay de comer? Antes de irme recuérdame que me haga un bocadillo, hoy también me quedaré hasta tarde y no tendré tiempo para ir a la cafetería.

Salió del baño que estaba conectado con el dormitorio y vio que Hannah seguía sin inmutarse.

-¿Estas bien?

La mujer lo miró por fin a la cara y le habló con rencor.

-¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Te lo pasas bien en la oficina? Seguro que si porque prácticamente vives allí. O igual no pasas allí todo el tiempo que dices. ¿Eh? –Había empezado a levantar la voz.

-No empieces otra vez con eso, por favor. Ya lo hemos hablado. Tengo que trabajar. Como hoy no me cunda estaré con un pie en la calle.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Deja de mentirme! Sé que te vas con esa tía de la oficina.

-¡¿Pero por qué te empeñas en eso?! ¡¿Te estas volviendo loca?!

-¡No estoy loca! Eres tú el que es un mentiroso. He encontrado un pelo suyo en tu ropa así que ya puedes dejar de fingir.

Hannah salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina. Franz fue tras ella sin entender cómo era posible todo aquello. Annie que estaba observando la escena en un rincón los siguió para no perderse detalle, llevaba horas pudriéndole la cabeza a la pobre mujer con todo tipo de ideas y ahora ya no necesitaba intervenir más. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

-Hannah ¡escúchame! Eso no puede ser por que no ha pasado nada de lo que tú dices.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es eso? –La mujer señalo en la encimera de la cocina. Ahí estaba el infame cabello que había desencadenado todo aquel lio, dejado con cuidado sobre el mármol.

-Un pelo rubio. –El hombre no tenía ni idea de donde había podido salir eso.- Cariño, eso no prueba nada. En el trabajo trato con mucha gente, los saludo… No sé de quién será pero de verdad que no es lo tú crees.

Intentó agarrarla de los hombros como si así fuera a inducirle algo de cordura pero la mujer rehuyó el contacto y se alejó de él. Entonces Franz decidió que había tenido suficiente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de llegar se detuvo. Notó un golpe en la espalda y un dolor intenso y cortante surgió de repente. Sin comprender que pasaba se giró y vio como Hannah estaba allí, sujetando un gran cuchillo de cocina manchado con lo que debía de ser su sangre. Cayó al suelo pesadamente y empezó a notar como el líquido caliente empapaba su ropa. La pelirroja se colocó sobre él.

-¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡No aguanto tus mentiras, esta casa, esta vida!

Mientras gritaba, la mujer clavaba una y otra vez el enorme cuchillo en el pecho de su esposo. Annie que miraba a un par de metros de distancia contaba con una sonrisa cada puñalada.

-…once, doce, trece, catorce…-La mujer acabó deteniéndose con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y totalmente cubierta de sangre.- Ooh, por poco no superas mi mayor marca… que lástima.

La rubia le dio unos segundos para que asimilara lo que acababa de pasar y decidió dar el último golpe de gracia.

-Eres lo peor Hannah. Mira lo que has hecho. ¿En que estabas pensando? Lo has matado, ya no está aquí. No lo vas a ver nunca más. ¿Qué le vas a decir a todos? ¿A tus padres? Piensa en la cara que van a poner cuando vean las noticias y salga la foto de su hija mientras hablan de ella como una asesina que ha perdido la cabeza. Porque eso es lo que eres, una asesina. Das asco. No te mereces seguir respirando. Muérete.

La mujer dejó caer el cuchillo que había estado agarrando con fuerza todo ese tiempo. Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas. Fue al baño apoyándose en las paredes para no caerse al suelo. Abrió el armario que había tras el espejo y agarró varios botes. Fue con ellos hasta la cama y vació el contenido sobre a cama. Con las manos temblorosas empezó a llevarse pastillas a la boca, una tras otra. No paró hasta que se tragó todas y se echó cerrando los ojos.

Annie levantó los brazos para estirar los músculos de su espalda. No había nada mejor que terminar un trabajo que había llevado mucho tiempo.

-Ahí os quedáis parejita. Hasta nunca.

Sonrió y salió de la casa.

.

.

.

El olor a carne quemada la recibió al llegar. En seguida notó el calor y quiso quitarse la cazadora pero apenas iba a estar allí unos minutos así que no lo hizo. Cuando entro una vez más a la sala del trono y esperó a que le dieran permiso encontró algo que no esperaba. Ymir estaba sentada como siempre en su lugar privilegiado y sobre ella estaba la misma chica con la que se estaba entreteniendo la última vez que estuvo allí. Lo extraño era que Annie nunca había visto a Ymir dos veces seguidas con la misma esclava. Tampoco pensó mucho en ello ya que no tenía importancia, además de que no era asunto suyo. No veía del todo al demonio ya que el ángel lo tapaba. Su espalda blanca y sus alas se estremecían de vez en cuando. Annie podía oír pequeños gemidos y no estaba segura de sí eran de placer o de dolor. Todo lo que veía de Ymir eran sus piernas y sus manos, las cuales agarraban con fuerza el culo de la chica. Tanto que sus uñas se hundían en la carne. La recién llegada no podía ver qué era lo que la castaña estaba haciendo exactamente pero dedujo que mordía o lamía los pechos del ángel. La chica se percató de la presencia de Annie y cruzaron miradas por un instante. El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó, seguramente por la vergüenza de que la vieran en ese momento. Después de esperar pacientemente durante minutos, vio como Ymir apoyaba la espalda en el trono de nuevo y tiraba de una de las cadenas de la chica para que juntase sus labios con los de ella. Después de un beso rápido pero profundo le dio una pequeña palmada con la mano que aún mantenía en su culo y le susurro. –Abajo. El ángel se levantó acompañada del sonido metálico de las cadenas. Annie pudo comprobar lo bajita que era, seguramente más que ella misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la esclava se arrodilló para sentarse en el suelo a los pies de Ymir y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en la rodilla de la otra como si se tratara de una mascota. Cuando volvió a centrar la atención en Ymir vio como le daba permiso para hablar y Annie dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-He acabado con la pareja feliz. –La rubia habló llena de satisfacción.

-Pero me temo que alguien ha hecho un poco de trampa.

Ymir parecía de buen humor, no le estaba recriminando nada. Simplemente quería molestarla un poco, seguramente por interrumpir su diversión.

-No ha sido nada que no me esté permitido hacer.

-Llevas razón. Te diré algo, nunca se consigue nada esperando. Si quieres algo tienes que actuar. ¿Cómo te crees que llegué yo aquí? Con un sinfín de trampas y cortando unas cuantas cabezas. Si hubiera esperado mi turno, por muy poderosa que fuera aun estaría donde estás tu ahora.

-Ellos eran los únicos que me quedaban pendientes así que con tu permiso me tomare esos días de vacaciones que me habías prometido.

-¿Y qué hay de lo que dijiste de corromper a un ángel?

-Estoy en ello. Aprovecharé estos días libres para afianzar mi plan.

Annie no quiso decir más. Sabía que Ymir no la espiaría en su casa así que allí era libre de hacer todo lo que quisiera.

-Haz lo que quieras. Ya puedes irte. –El demonio la despachó con un movimiento de mano.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza y salió de la sala con pasos rápidos, agradeciendo no tener que volver ahí en un tiempo.

.

.

.

Mikasa estaba senada en el sofá viendo las imágenes que la televisión le ofrecía. Las tripas le rugían pero no se atrevía a tocar nada por miedo a estropear algo más. Llevaba horas sola sintiéndose una intrusa. Todo aquello era muy extraño. Conocía la existencia de muchas de las cosas que había en aquel apartamento pero saber utilizarlas ya era otro tema. A los diez minutos de llegar a la tierra ya se había dado cuenta que todos los años que había estado estudiando las culturas y comportamiento humano no habían sido suficientes. Estaba tapada con una manta que había traído del dormitorio y permanecía atenta a la trama de la historia que la tele le estaba contando. De repente oyó unos ruidos en la puerta y sus latidos se aceleraron. Miró el reloj que había en la pared, aún faltaba una hora para las cinco. Se quedó mirando la entrada con algo de miedo. ¿Y si alguien estaba intentando entrar? Mikasa se olvidó de respirar hasta que vio aparecer a la rubia por la puerta. Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en la cara del ángel.

-Hola. Ya estoy aquí, he podido salir un poco antes de trabajar y he aprovechado para ir a comprar algunas cosas.

La joven dejó unas bolsas en la mesa de la cocina y se acercó a donde estaba Mikasa.

-¿Por qué estás viendo La Sirenita? –Annie intentó no reírse pero entonces se dio cuenta de que de repente el ángel estaba muy serio.

-Annie… lo siento.- La chica se levantó del sofá con algo en las manos y se lo enseñó al demonio.- Se me ha caído al suelo y se ha roto.

Lo que le tendía era el mando de la tele, tenía la tapa abierta y le faltaba una de las pilas.

-Entenderé que quieras que ve vaya. Lo único que he hecho desde que estoy aquí es molestarte, perdona.

Era algo tan simple y la cara de Mikasa estaba tan seria que resultaba realmente cómico. Annie empezó a reírse para desconcierto de la morena.

-No está roto ¿ves? Solo le falta una pila, estará por ahí.

La joven se agachó y miro bajo el sofá. Estiró el brazo y saco la pila. Se la mostró a Mikasa para que se fijara y la metió en su sitio.

-Ahora ya funciona y puedes volver a cambiar de canal.

Pulsó uno de los botones del mando y la imagen cambió a otra muy distinta. Podía verse la sorpresa en la cara de la morena.

-La tapa esta algo suelta porque a mí se me cae a todas horas. No te preocupes.

Mikasa respiró aliviada.

-¿Por favor, puedes ponerlo donde antes? Quiero saber cómo sigue.

-¿En serio?

El ángel no entendía por qué a Annie le parecía gracioso que quisiera ver eso.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No. Puedes ver lo que quieras. –Volvió a cambiar de canal y un cangrejo apareció cantando.- Bueno, esta no la he visto nunca así que la veré contigo.

Justo cuando las dos iban a sentarse comenzaron los anuncios.

-Vaya, mientras tanto ven un momento.

La rubia fue hasta las bolsas que había traído y empezó a sacar cosas.

-Te he comprado un pijama nuevo. No puedes seguir llevando ese, te viene pequeño.

Mikasa se miró y en efecto, el pijama que Annie le había prestado le quedaba corto y parte de su piel quedaba a la vista. El demonio le dio un paquete y lo abrió. La tela era suave y de colores alegres. La camiseta tenía un dibujo gracioso.

-Muchas gracias. No tenías por qué.

-Tranquila. Además, como sigas yendo con el ombligo al aire acabaras pescando un resfriado.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Puedes resfriarte?

Annie uso la cara de interés que había estado ensayando.

-Em… No estoy segura, pero creo que no.

-Creo que la talla es la correcta, pruébatelo luego. He comprado chocolate. Esta mañana parecía que la leche te ha gustado bastante, así que esto te encantara. -Sacó de la bolsa una tableta de chocolate y se la dio a la morena.- No te la comas toda de golpe o te sentará mal.

Aquello le recordó a Mikasa el hambre que tenía. Sus tripas rugieron tan fuerte que Annie pudo oírlas perfectamente. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué has comido?

-N-nada.

La rubia la miró perpleja.

-¿Llevas sin comer desde esta mañana?

-No quería estropear nada más. -La chica habló cabizbaja, tapándose la cara con la bufanda y con un hilo de voz por la vergüenza.

Annie suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si hago unas palomitas y nos las comemos viendo la película?

Mikasa asintió y fue a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Después de unos minutos las dos estaban acomodadas bajo la manta con un bol de palomitas y un par de paquetes de galletas cerca. La morena acabo rápidamente con gran parte de todo mientras seguía atenta la película. Annie, sin embargo, no aguantó mucho antes de quedarse dormida. La historia le parecía tremendamente soporífera y acabó cerrando los ojos. No fue su intención quedarse dormida pero no pudo evitarlo. Poco a poco fue cayéndose hacia un lado y acabó recostada contra Mikasa. La morena no se dio cuenta hasta que notó todo el peso de la chica sobre ella. Con cuidado de no despertarla intentó volver a taparla ya que la manta se le había ido cayendo. Al principio estaba rígida, incomoda por el contacto pero poco a poco empezó a encontrar el calor del cuerpo de Annie agradable. Estando a esa distancia podía oler el pelo de la rubia, era un aroma dulce pero fresco, no sabía lo que era exactamente pero le gustaba.

La película terminó. Le había gustado, de alguna forma la protagonista le había recordado a sí misma. Ella tenía alas en vez de cola pero estaba igual de pérdida en un entorno del que apenas sabía nada. Al menos Mikasa sabía para que servía un tenedor.

Despertándose con algo de pereza Annie abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba rodeada de un reconfortante calor y todo estaba en silencio. Durante unos segundos se quedó ahí disfrutando del momento pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La tele estaba apagada y Mikasa, aunque seguía sentada, se había quedado dormida también. De alguna forma la cabeza de la rubia había acabado en el regazo de la otra. Se levantó algo sorprendida sin saber cómo habían podido llegar a esa postura. Estaba anocheciendo y ya casi no entraba luz por las ventanas. No quiso pensar demasiado en aquello y se puso a hacer la cena. No tenía ganas de cocinar nada elaborado así que se limitó a meter una pizza en el horno. Esperó en silencio apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con el anillo que llevaba en el pulgar, dándose cuenta de que le apetecía volver al sofá junto a Mikasa. Al principio el pensamiento le incomodó al no tener claro de dónde venía, pero luego pensó que no había ninguna razón por la que no hiciera aquello que quisiera. Dando unos pocos pasos llegó hasta el sofá donde Mikasa seguía durmiendo. Se sentó a unos palmos de distancia de ella y se quedó mirando como la joven respiraba con tranquilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. La rubia reconoció que era extremadamente guapa, le encantaba ver como el pequeño pijama dejaba ver toda aquella piel impecablemente blanca. Por eso había tardado un par de días en comprarle uno nuevo. Aun así, se recordó que no debía hacer nada estúpido. Le encantaría hacerla suya en ese mismo sofá pero debía mantenerse fiel a su plan. Tendría que tener paciencia si quería que todo saliera bien. Colocó la mano sobre el hombro del ángel y la movió con cuidado.

-¿Mikasa?

Después de un par de intentos la chica se despertó algo desorientada.

-¿Quieres cenar? Hay pizza.

La morena asintió y se levantó siguiendo a la otra hasta la mesa de la cocina.

-Siento haberme dormido antes. Estaba un poco cansada, hoy ha sido un día intenso en el trabajo.

-Tranquila. –La morena le sonrió.

Entre las dos acabaron con la pizza mientras hablaban del trabajo de Annie y de cualquier cosa que Mikasa no entendía.

-¿Quieres probarte el pijama nuevo?

-Vale.- Annie le tendió la ropa y se fue al dormitorio a cambiarse.

Una vez desnuda se miró durante unos segundos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Ya no quedaba rastro de las heridas que apunto habían estado de llevarla a la muerte. Ni siquiera le quedaban cicatrices. Las únicas marcas que había en su piel estaban en su espalda. Al igual que todos los ángeles, tenía unas enormes cicatrices justo donde deberían empezar sus alas. Esa era la única forma de distinguirlos de un humano corriente una vez que escondían sus alas. Sin pensarlo más, se puso la ropa y volvió a mirarse. Le quedaba perfectamente. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan animada. Se sentía muy agradecida por que Annie la hubiera ayudado. Hablar con la rubia la alegraba y aquel regalo le había dado algo de ilusión. Salió de la habitación y se quedó de pie para que la otra pudiera ver cómo le quedaba.

-Menos mal que he acertado con la talla. Te queda bien. –La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y Mikasa se la devolvió con timidez. Annie miró al reloj y vio que eran más de las doce.- ¿Quieres seguir hablando o nos vamos ya a dormir? Mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar así que si quieres que nos quedemos un poco mas no me importa.

La verdad era que Mikasa no tenía sueño ya que había estado gran parte de la tarde durmiendo. Pero no quería resultar pesada. Ya era muy tarde y seguramente Annie estaría deseando echarse a la cama.

-Ya es tarde así que tal vez deberíamos de irnos a dormir.

-Como quieras. –Annie se levantó para recoger los platos y en un momento la cocina volvía a estar en orden.- Bien, pues buenas noches.

Mikasa se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio pero antes de abrirla y entrar se giró para mirar por última vez a Annie. No quería volver a quedarse sola con sus horribles recuerdos como única compañía en aquella habitación oscura pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella durante unos segundos. Después dio un suspiro y se echó a la cama abrazando la bufanda de eren contra su pecho.

.

.

.

Una voz sacó a Annie de su sueño ligero. Se quedó en silencio aun con los ojos medio abiertos, esperando identificar lo que la había despertado. Aunque sonaba apagada, podía oir que se trataba de la voz de Mikasa. La rubia se frotó los ojos para despejarse del todo y se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó escuchando los sonidos que llegaban desde el dormitorio planteándose que hacer. Sin mucha gana se levantó y llegó hasta la habitación. Mikasa se retorcía en sueños y había llegado a destaparse con tanto movimiento. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de sus labios salían palabras entrecortadas que eran difíciles de entender. En esos días, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que el ángel lloraba a escondidas, mientras que delante de ella intentaba mostrarse calmada. Se acercó a la cama y se quedó viendo unos segundos más el sufrimiento de la chica. Sorprendentemente no le resultaba tan entretenido como había pensado. Sin embargo, despertaba en ella emociones bastante desconocidas, una de ellas la compasión. Acabó sintiéndose mal y fue a despertarla. Colocó su mano en el brazo de la chica y lo movió con cuidado pero la pobre estaba tan inmersa en su pesadilla que parecía no notarlo. Lo intentó con más fuerza y la llamó en voz alta. De repente la muchacha se despertó abriendo los ojos de par en par y huyendo de Annie. Estaba claramente desorientada y solo había miedo en su mirada. Acabó con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-Hey, hey… soy yo. ¡Mikasa!- La rubia le sujeto la cara con ambas manos forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.- Soy Annie.- Se sentó a su lado, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le secó las mejillas lo mejor que pudo.- Solo era una pesadilla, no pasa nada. Estas a salvo.

Mikasa pareció volver a la realidad cuando el entendimiento brilló en sus ojos. Aun así seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y Annie podía sentirlo.

-…Annie…

La chica respiró aliviada pero un par de lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su cara. Rápidamente las limpio como si le diera miedo que la rubia las viera. Al ver esto Annie le agarró la mano con la que lo había hecho y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-No pasa nada por llorar Mikasa. No es bueno que lo reprimas. Lo que te ha pasado es horrible, es normal que necesites desahogarte. –Intentó darle a su voz toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz, la cual no fue mucha y le sonrió con tristeza.

La chica asintió lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla más tiempo fija en la clara mirada de Annie. Unas cuantas lágrimas más fueron apareciendo pero esta vez Mikasa estaba más tranquila. Las dos permanecieron sentadas de esa forma durante minutos y Annie en ningún momento soltó la mano del ángel. Cuando pareció que la chica ya estaba serena del todo, la rubia se levantó dispuesta a despedirse y volverse al sofá. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Mikasa sujetó con más fuerza su mano impidiéndoselo.

-¿Podrías dormir aquí conmigo? Por favor.

El ángel no había podido dormir tranquilamente desde que sufrió el ataque pero sin embargo, aquella tarde había podido conciliar el sueño sin ningún problema. El tener a Annie cerca la tranquilizaba y de alguna forma la hacía sentirse más segura. Sabía que era ridículo ya que la joven era una simple humana pero era así. Con su presencia conseguía hacerle olvidar por un tiempo los horrores que había sufrido.

-Em… claro. Si eso te hace sentir mejor…- Annie no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo. Pensaba que llegar a ese punto le iba a costar semanas pero lo había conseguido en días. Sin duda, eso que decían de que lo peor que se les daba a los ángeles era encontrar la maldad en el corazón de otros era cierto. Se dejaban cegar fácilmente por las buenas acciones. Obviamente en ese momento no iba a ocurrir nada, pero llegar a ese nivel de confianza era todo un éxito. Sin soltarla de la mano se subió a la cama y se echó en el hueco que la morena le estaba dejando. Ambas se metieron bajo las sabanas y se quedaron mirándose. Tras unos minutos los ojos negros de la morena empezaron a cerrarse.

-Que duermas bien Mikasa.

-Tú también Annie.

. .

* * *

Como curiosidad, estos son los pijamas que tenia en mente mientras escribía el capitulo:

mychronostory!tumblr!com/post/104669893219/

(Cambiad las exclamaciones por puntos, ffnet no permite poner URLs ni enlaces.)


End file.
